


Motherly love. WITH balls.

by ClaireScott



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Birthday, Cookies, Double Drabble, Gen, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireScott/pseuds/ClaireScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doris forces Steve to do a mother-son-thing with her. Steve is not amused. Danny is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motherly love. WITH balls.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> I'm a non-native English speaker, I apologize for all mistakes. I've written this for Haldoor's birthday, so happy birthday to you! I hope you get some well-decorated cookies AND a very big cake.

"What the hell is going on here?” Steve asks entering the kitchen. “Is this an attempt to destroy the house by a flour dust explosion?”

“No, of course not. I’m baking cookies. Take this cookie cutter and help me, Steven.” Doris hands a heart-shaped cookie cutter to Steve and rubs over her floured face.

“I’m 36 years old, Doris. I do NOT fabricate cookies with my mother, okay?”

“I’m 60 years old, Steven, and I DO fabricate cookies with my cute little son.”

“I’m an already grown-up man, Doris.”

“I’m not a man, as you know. Anyway my balls were always bigger than yours. So stop ranting, take that fucking cookie cutter and help me. It’s for Mary’s birthday. I’ll send her the cookies with UPS.”

Steve sighs and starts to cut heart-shaped cookies out of the dough.

“I want to frost them with a rosy frosting. And decorate them with this little silver bullets, you know?”

“Silver bullets? Does Mary have a werewolf problem?”

“What?”

“Forget it.” Steve turns around as he hears a clicking sound.

“Heart-melting, really”, Danny grins, waving with a camera, “Doris and Steve are baking cookies. Blackmail material for years.”

“Happy birthday, Mary!” Steve growls.


End file.
